A Very Special Arthur-The Remake
by Imtruelyspeshal
Summary: A remake of the classic Shinjinator fanfic. After a nasty fall at Muffy's pool party, Arthur is now, well, special. How will Elwood cope?
1. Chapter 1

A Very Special Arthur-The Remake!

Disclaimer: This fanfic is a remake of the classic Shinjinator fanfic "A Very Special Arthur" which had to have been, without a doubt, the best Arthur fanfic of all time. Until it was deleted :( So I decided "fuck it, Imma re-do it!" and here it is.

One day in Elwood City, Muffy was having one of her classic pool parties. "Oh Muffy, thanks for inviting us here," Arthur said with glee. He loved when Muffy had pool parties, and was even more amazed that she invited him there in the first place, being the spoiled little bitch that she is. "Of course you do Arthur. You should feel privileged that I even look your way, you pleb," she scoffed as she walked off to do rich people stuff. Just as Arthur was about to make a witty remark, he heard the sound of Binky calling his name. "Yo Arthur, bet you can't dive off of the big diving board," he bragged.

Arthur, being the competitive little bastard he is, decided to prove the fat closeted gay bulldog wrong. "You're on," he said as he climbed a seemingly endless ladder. Just as he reached the top though, he almost practically pissed himself. "uhh, err...I..maybe some other...," but before he could finish his sentence, Binky shoved him off of the diving board and into the pool.

The adults were confused as to why the kids were making such a commotion outside, but then they realized, with wide eyed horror why. Arthur had fell into the pool with such force he landed on his head on the bottom and passed out. "Binky you fat fuck, you're going to pay for this," David Read said as he rushed Arthur to the car and sped off to the hospital.

Days passed by as Arthur lay in his coma. Classmates visited, teachers visited, his parents visited, Shinji Ikari "visited" before he was chased out. But then his parents recieved a miraculous call. "Mr and Mrs Read, please come immediately, we have excellent news," so they did just that.

They went into room he was in and leaned over to look for signs of improvement. "Doc make this quick, the newest South Park is about to come on, and I do NOT want to miss it," David said. Arthur's mouth began to open and just as the parents were about to say something...

"PEOPLE AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE IN MY FACE!" he screeched and he started to throw a tantrum in his bed. "What the fuck?" Jane said through her teeth. "Well," the doctor said, "We have good news and bad news, the good news is that your son had awakened from his coma," and sighed as she looked at the shrieking aardvark boy, "the bad news is, that his brain is permanently damaged from the fall,"

"Holy fuck, so you're saying that..." Yes, you're son is now retarded," the doc said. "You said you had excellent news, what's so excellent about our son being a ree-tee?" David said. The doctor could only reply with a sigh as she gave Arthur a shot. "Owww, pointy thingy hurts," He whined as he started to throw another tantrum. The doctor turned and said, "You can take him home tomorrow." "Fuck my life," Jane and David whispered in unison.

Stay tuned for what happens next!


	2. Chapter 2

A Very Special Arthur: The Remake

PART MOTHERFUCKING TWO

SURPRISE FUCKERS I'M BACK!

The Reads were just coping with the fact that their once-intelligent son was now a retard. Between Arthur pitching a tantrum and hitting a nurse because she moved a toy that he had lined up, and him whining in that voice "Owie, pointy thingie hurt," and throwing a tantrum when they tried to put the FUCKING NEEDLE IN, they weren't sure if they could deal. One thing was for sure, Mr. and Mrs. Read were DEFINATELY getting hammered tonight.

During the car ride home, Arthur was screeching because he didn't like the way stop signs were shaped. It literally took them three hours to calm him down before continuing on. When they finally got there, after having to pass a whole bunch of stop signs, and having to listen to their now retarded son belt out screech after screech, they entered and ran straight for the liquor cabinet. After getting drunk off their fucking asses, they decided to reintroduce Arthur to everyone.

"Wow, Arthur sure is stupid now, huh mom?" Mrs. Read pimp slapped the litle cunt and said, "Dora Winifred Read, we will not tolerate that behavior. you call him a retard like everyone else, young lady, understand," "But Mooooooom," Mrs. Read raised her pimp hand high and said, "FUCKING DO IT BITCH!" DW sighed and said, "Retard," she was given a pat on the head. "That's a good girl," the drunk woman said as she went off to kill her liver further.

Mr. Read sat him in front of the couch and turned it on Bionic Bunny. Arthur screamed and pissed himself at the sight of the homoerotic bunny in spandex, "NO I WANA WATCH MARY MOOOOO COW MARY MOOOOOOOOO COW," and he continued to scream and bash his head on the floor until it bled. "Wow, Arthur sure is a lot more fun, now that he's retarded," DW remarked.

Later that night, after placing Arthur in bed (well, strapping in bed with a football helmet so he would stop fucking running into the wall and screeching like a cat being raped), the Reads were finally in bed. David just sat there. What would happen to Arthur now? What if he gets bullied in school? What would happen to him when he grows up? What would happen to him if they died and where would he... Jane slapped him upside the head and said, "Bitch, would you stop turning this fucking story into some sappy ass horseshit and go the fuck to sleep?" David said, "yes dear," and slept. Oh well, at least they have the newest South Park recorded.

THATS RIGHT! I'M BACK! Shout out to Shinjinator for writing this work of art (only to have it baleeted by triggered sjws)


	3. Arthur Poohs His Pants

A Very Special Arthur

Chapter FUCKING THA-REEEE

Arthur Poohs His Pants

Arthur was set to go back to school this very day. They gave their son a hug, but he bit them and started screaming, "PEOPLE AIN'T UPPOSED TO TOUCH ME," the literally dragged the screaming mongo onto the bus, threw him in and ran back inside to get smashed.

On the way there he ran over to his good old friend Buster, "Hey Arthur, how are y..." before he could say anything else Arthur took Buster's lunchbox, took out the food, and smeared it on his face.

"HEY you fucking retard my mom made that special. It was out of guilt because she's a cheating ho who slept with every man in town," Buster walked off the bus in a huff. Then Arthur ran off and ran around screaming, "PEANUT BUTTER PEANUT BUTTER PEANUT BUTTER," around the halls. Then he bumped into the reason he was a retard.

"Hey you little assmunch," Binky said, "Thanks to you my mom won't let me see the new Bee Movie!" then Jenna popped by and said, "That movie came out like decades ago you fucking tard," Then Binky sucker punched that bitch. Principal Haney saw the whole thing and called Binky to his office.

"Great now my parents are going to send me to Somalia," Binky said as he followed the principal to his office. Then the bell rang and all the kids got their asses to class.

Mr. Ratburn was going over some boring math shit when Arthur suddenly blurted out, "I WANNA WATCH WINNIE THE POOOOH," Mr. Ratburn turned over and said, "There will be no Winnie the Pooh in class, now if we divide 3.5 by the square root of.." Arthur's face began to turn red, as he strained and strained and then an awful smell filled the room.

Francine began laughing and that pissed Arthur off. He belted out one of his raptor screeches (which they started calling raptard screeches) and used all of his tard strength to punch that monkey bitch in the face. He took off his gross, shit filled sweatpants and threw them right in her face. Francine puked all over Muffy's new dress.

After all of this, Mr. Ratburn called in the janitor to clean up the mess, as he called Mrs. Read. "Fuck what did the little retard do?" Mr. Ratburn explained everything, as she grabbed Arthur's wrist like a bratty toddler and took him to her car, he knew in the back of his little retard brain this meant no Winnie the Pooh when they got home.

Hey I updated after a while fuck you don't bitch I have shit to do you buncha assnipples


End file.
